Software developers commonly provide promotional materials to software retailers for use in marketing software products. For example, a developer of a software product might provide one or more screen captures of a software product in operation to a software retailer. The software developer might also provide a textual description of the software product. The software retailer might then utilize the promotional materials provided by the software developer when marketing the software product, such as on an e-commerce Web site, in an online software application store, or in another manner.
The promotional materials provided by a software developer for a software product might not provide the best representation of the functionality or experience provided by the software product. For example, a software developer might provide static screen captures showing only a certain subset of the functionality provided by a software product. Moreover, the screen captures might not express the rich sensory experience provided by certain types of software products, such as video games and other types of multimedia software products. Additionally, someone without a marketing or artistic background might create the text description of the software product provided by the software developer. As a result, the promotional materials provided by a software developer for a software product might not generate strong consumer interest in the software product.
Some software retailers create their own promotional materials for software products to supplement or replace those provided by the developer. The creation of compelling promotional materials may, however, require the software retailer to devote significant financial and other types of resources. Many software retailers are unable, or unwilling, to commit these sometimes significant resources. As a result, some software developers and retailers may experience low sales of certain software products.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.